The Green Eyed Girl
by gemma-in-wonderland
Summary: Sherlock gets a new neighbour in the form of Evelyn/Eve , Mrs Hudson's Granddaughter who is as smart and observant as Sherlock... but will her darkest secret come between them or bring them together... let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1 A New Neighbour

As he rounded the corner, harpoon in hand, he failed to notice that someone was carrying boxes in front of him and he collided into them. He groaned slightly, as a head popped round the right side of the boxes, a naturally pretty woman, around 24 he guessed, with long brunette hair that fell over her eyes slightly.

'Sorry, I didn't see you' She Smiled, her vivid green eyes warm and friendly. He noticed a deep, pretty recent by the rawness of it, scar that began by her right ear that ended about 5cms away from the ear under her Jaw line. As if sensing him noticing she quickly placed the boxes down and pulled her hair so it covered her scar.

'I'm Eve, I've just moved into 221C, I'm guessing your Sherlock, my Gran had told me a lot about you' she smiled again, offering her hand but changing her mind when she noticed the blood he was covered in.

'You're Gran?' He asked, taking a moment to observe her. She had a slight tan, clearly from being away somewhere, and on her right hand, a band of white where the sun had missed, clearly from wearing a ring during her time away. Recently removed, but not a wedding or engagement ring. Maybe a family ring.

'Yer, Mrs Hudson? She told me about you and John, said your some sort of detectives? Though I have to admit, never seen a detective covered in blood and carrying a harpoon before' She replied, also observing him. He was a tall man, probably about 6 feet. The way he held himself said he was filled with self belief, maybe abit of arrogance too. 'Well, I best get on, nice to meet you' She picked up her boxes again, and walked slowly up the steps and round to the basement flat. Sherlock watched her go and then carried on up the stairs to his own flat.

About half an hour later, after finally getting all her boxes into her new flat, Eve took a moment to look around her new place. Sure it was no Paris, or Rome, but after the events that unfolded their, she was glad to finally be something normal, somewhere safe. The place was in a major need of a several licks of paint and probably some new flooring, but it was a nice place, quite roomy for just her and a good place for a fresh start. And with her Gran only seconds away, it felt good to be some familiar and safe, somewhere she could hopefully forget the past and move on with her life. She grabbed the brush her Gran had left in the corner, and become sweeping away the dust that settled like a heavy blanket around the room. Within Ten minutes, she had managed to brush away all the dust and opened the window to air the room out a bit more. Her furniture was due tomorrow, and she was getting her paint delivery was later that day, so she could get a start on reinventing this place and maybe herself in the process, she wanted as little to do with her old life as possible, she was going to make this the fresh start she so desperately needed. She walked into the bathroom, smearing the dust off the bathroom mirror.

As always the first thing she noticed was her scar, she shuddered at the repulsive sight of it, her mind playing flashbacks of how she'd gotten it over and over, making her nauseous. She shook the image away, turning her face away the mirror. It was an ugly remind of her past and the stupid mistakes she had made it in that would be there for the rest of her life, not matter how much she tried to forget what happened or him. His face loomed forward in her mind, taunting her. She swatted it away with her hand, testing the water in the bath. After a moment it came out hot and steamy, and a smile crept upon her lips, at least she would be able to relax in a bath tonight. There was a knock at her door and she turned to see her Gran standing in the door way.

'Hello Gran' Eve smiled, wrapping her arms around her Gran in a hug. 'You look nice, next door again?'

'Oh Evelyn, you never change do you' Mrs Hudson laughed, taking a long look at her granddaughter. 'Now, come on, come meet your Neighbours'

'Of Course, I've already met Sherlock, but I would like a second meeting with him, maybe one where he's not covered in blood' Eve Replied, following her Gran out of the flat and locking up.

'That's Sherlock for you my dear' Mrs Hudson laughed happily, leading Eve up the stairs to another flat and entering.

Sherlock was pacing the living room back and forth, clean now but still carrying his harpoon. A man, who Eve guessed was John, was sitting in a chair next to a fireplace, where oddly, sat a skull.

'Boys, this is my Granddaughter, Evelyn' Mrs Hudson announced, smiling at them. 'She's just returned from travelling around Europe.'

'Does She Smoke?' Sherlock asked, still pacing. His eyes meet hers and she held his stare until her turned back into his pace.

'No I don't' Eve smiled, taking in the room.

'Nice to meet you Evelyn' John Smiled, giving Sherlock at look which said be polite. 'Europe, sounds like a fun trip?'

'Please call me Eve, I prefer Eve. It was ok, glad to be home' She replied, a cold edge to her voice. Sherlock noticed this straight away, she could tell by the way his eyes fixed on her, as if trying to read her secrets. She looked away, the attention making her nervous, she hated when people looked at her like that.

'Mind if I make a cup of tea, I don't have a kettle till tomorrow and I'm dying for a decent cup of tea, they just can't get it right in Europe' She asked John, trying not to look at Sherlock. He looked at her like someone she longed to forget did, as if all her secrets were on display for them to read. She hated it and needed something to distract her.

'Yer sure, go ahead' John answered, smiling at her and Mrs Hudson. She smiled back, walking into their kitchen. She pushed the kettle on, looking around for a cup.

'Cupboard above the Sink' Sherlock called round the corner, as if reading her thoughts though the wall. She ignored this thought, opening the cupboard and pulling out a cup. She placed a tea bag in and her sugar, trying to shake the reminder of Him, she had hoped London would wipe all trances of him out of her life, but everything she did, he was there, in the back of her mind, waiting for the right moment to creep up and make her crumble. His laughing face filled her thoughts again and the manic look on his face the last time they had met. She sighed in frustration, shaking the image away again. The Kettle drowned out any noise from the living room and thankfully her sigh. Her Gran didn't know the particulars of the true reason she returned from her travels and she never wanted her to find out. She opened the fridge and laughed, there was a Random foot in the there next to some cans of beer, the strangest thing she'd ever seen but nothing new according to what her Gran had told her about Sherlock. She added some milk to her freshly poured tea and placed it back in the fridge, having a look to see if they were any other body parts lying around. She walked back into the Living room, to find just John and Sherlock.

'Where's my Gran gone' she asked, taking a sip from her drink. She sighed in relief, proper tea was a blessing she had missed whilst travelling.

'Sherlock was his usual self' John replied, shooting Sherlock another look. Which he ignored and turned to face Eve.

'So how was Europe, really?' He asked, his eyes fixed on hers again.

'Good, nothing special, not much I want to remember, especially the end' She answered as honestly as she could, not really wanting to go into details but sensing she didn't really have much choice in that matter. Her Gran had warned her about Sherlock's desire to know everything.

'Scar's pretty recent, no older than a few weeks. Looks like a knife wound' He stated, placing the Harpoon down, but still watching her with interest.

'Sherlock you can't ask that!' John quickly put in, trying to take the tension out of the room but failing.

'Yes, knife wound, bad situation. I suppose we all get into them at some point, but I'd prefer if you kept that between us, my Gran doesn't know and I don't plan to tell her' Eve replied, her voice on edge again, she wasn't keen on talking about the scar. 'Anyway, I better go make sure my Gran is okay, I know what you observed, but maybe next time, have a bit of kindness' And with that Eve turned around and walked out of the room and out of the flat.

'Fascinating' Sherlock mused, his mind racing. But before he could elaborate or John could ask a question, the door bell went and his focus was back in the present, but Eve remained permanently on his mind, her vivid green eyes dancing around his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Little Things

As Eve bounced down the stairs, a young man roughly the same age as her walked into the hallway. She noticed he looked like he'd had barely any sleep and by the yellow edged shaky hands, a smoker in the dire need of a smoke, at least Sherlock would be happy. But before even thinking of the man who she couldn't get out of mind, she had to fix the mess he had just caused & go and check her Gran was okay. She had noticed that her Gran had dressed up abit more than usual and had used a more seductive perfume but she was planning to tell her gently that the man from the sandwich place next door was no good, but she was going to be kind about it, not do the Sherlock thing and say what you think before making sure no-one would get hurt by your words. She was the same usually, but after her time travelling Europe, she had learnt for herself that the truth hurts like a bitch and she wished someone had told her the truth in a way that made it as painless as possible, even though she knew that was not in any way possible.

After calming her Gran down, convincing to think it over and confront him when she feels ready, Eve changed into a pair of knee length leggings and an old shirt ready to start sorting out her flat properly. She started in the kitchen, placing the kitchen items she already owned into cupboards, realising she had better go shopping soon. She scrubbed every surface till it sparkled, the cleaning distracting from her usual thoughts. She had to keep busy; it was the only way to block out the memories. She knew eventually they would fade, but when, even someone as clever as her couldn't figure that out. She heard her buzzer ring and smiled when they said it was the paint company. Practically skipping into the hallway, she almost ran into her Gran, heading towards the front door.

'Make sure you tell him, if he messes with you again, I'll be getting involved' she told her Gran, before she walked into the sandwich shop. She directed the delivery men to her flat, and then waited outside so she could keep an eye on her Gran. If there was anything she was protective over, it was without a doubt her Gran. She had provided her with a flat in a brilliant part of London, given her the fresh start she needed to distract her. She had been there so much through her childhood so many times as well, through her mum's death, when she lost not just a mum but a baby brother. And she was the mother figure she craved her when her father vanished into his work. She had been there through all the tears and trails of being a teenager, and made a huge fuss of everything she had ever achieved, even the little things. She had even pulled Eve's dad out of her slumber was when she 9, something he had been in since she was 7, and helped them bond into the strong father and daughter they had been. So when someone set out to hurt her Gran, she was not a girl to be messed with.

She thanked the delivery men, quickly popping in to lock up. She lent against the railings outside, watching her Gran explode with the famous Hudson woman's temper, Hudson women were not ones to cross when angry, it was something she had learnt from a young age, when a teacher had called Eve a show off when she was 10, when she said her favourite book was something most people didn't even begin to understand until they were well into to their teens, her Gran had exploded at the teacher, asking why it was showing off that a girl showed potential and a eagerness to read. The teacher had literally cried. Eve smiled at the memory, placing her headphones on, letting the music wash over her.

Music had been a kind of therapy to Eve for as long as she could remember, her mum had the sweetest voice in the whole world, and she would always sing Eve to sleep as a child, whenever something upset her, her mum would soothe her instantly by singing Beatles and Elvis songs to her, in her sweet melodic voice. As soon as she could speak, she would always try and sing along with her mother, and then she found her mum's Violin and by the age of 6, she was a confident player, never wanting lessons, just loving how the violin sounded when she got a note right and when she got it wrong. Her keen interest in instruments carried on through out her life, she went on to learn several different instruments, all for the love of playing, never caring about learning from others, teaching herself through trail and error. When her mother died, the only way for her to sleep was to listen to Beatles or Elvis songs, something which she later realised pained her father beyond words. She loved how different songs made her feel different things, each and every song on her Ipod held a different memory, some painful, some amazing. She could put on a song and the memory of the song would flash before her eyes. The majority were of her uni years, a few of her time travelling and a lot of her mum, she still loved The Beatles and Elvis to this day thanks to her mum.

Without realising it, she began to sway to the song on her Ipod, a gentle smile on her lips as she danced along. She danced to the beat of the song, a memory of her first school disco filling her mind, taking her away from the London street to the hall at her secondary school, her feet tapping to the song, she relaxed into the song, her mind completely on the memory so she didn't notice the cab pull up and Sherlock and John walk out the front door into the street, until she danced straight into Sherlock. Blushing wildly, she pulled her head phones off and mumbled a hello. Sherlock looked completely bemused, curious at the strangeness of her new neighbour's desire to dance in the middle of the street. Her eyes flicked with embarrassment, the sun bouncing off them making the green of them even more dazzling. He shook this image away, trying to notice anything else but her. Something that was proving impossibly hard, something that irritated and confused him beyond anything ever had.

'Going away?' she asked, still blushing from her embarrassment.

'Case up in Dartmoor, should only be a few days' John replied, closing the door. 'Could you let Mrs Hudson know we're going?'

'Yer sure, well have fun' Eve smiled, her smile lingering at little too long as her eyes met Sherlock's. She looked away but something drew her back to him, thankfully he was now getting into the cab with John. She waved goodbye, and quickly walked up the steps to the front door, pausing for a moment to watch the cab drive away and turn the corner. She couldn't explain why she felt drawn to Sherlock, his complete disregard for people's feelings irritated her, but yet there was something about him. His arrogance was quite entertaining; she would have some fun outwitting him, something she had a habit of doing. And there was something about how his hair, and the way he dressed, she was a bit of a sucker for men who dressed well. Suddenly realising what she was thinking. She shook the thought away and walked into her flat, trying to focus on what room to do first, not Sherlock. Well she could try anyway.

As the cab drove away, Sherlock looked back to see Eve standing on the steps outside their front door, the wind blowing her hair in front of her face. He couldn't understand why she stubbornly refused to move out of his thoughts, her eyes, her voice, her scar. And her smile. He closed his eyes trying to hide away from the thoughts, but it only increased then, making him sigh in frustration. He didn't have the time, or the desire, to think about someone else, but yet there she was, a girl with beautiful green eyes, happily making a home in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Something There

Over the next couple of days, Eve worked endlessly throughout the day and late into every night transforming 221C into her home, the painting distracting her from the thoughts that were never too far away. She couldn't however, stop the thoughts returning when she was asleep, the nightmares leaving her cold every night. It made her feel weak, the fear of him finding her filled her thoughts so often, she knew he was probably back in London himself now, but she refused to let him rule her life, she wanted to remember what normal felt like. She wanted to enjoy the normal things for once, a job, a home, a family, and friends. And there was no way she was going to allow him to stop her living her life anymore, he was a part of her past she would never forget but that was all he would ever be.

It was two days later Sherlock and John returned from Dartmoor, in the morning of the 15th March. Eve had woken up early that morning, from a dreamless sleep which had put her in such a good mood she decided she wanted to properly thank her Gran for helping out so much. So by 9am, she had left the flat to go buy some flowers for her Gran and some baking ingredients, she wanted to surprise her Gran with her favourite little treats, something her Gran had used to do for her when she was at school. She returned home before her Gran had even noticed she was gone and was just putting the trays into the oven when she heard the front door open and her Gran talking. She walked out of her flat to see John and Sherlock standing in the hallway, her Gran smiled at Sherlock as he put his arms around her in a hug, before looking up and noticing Eve.

'Evelyn' he smiled, a genuine and warm smile that reached his eyes she couldn't help but smile a little.

'Sherlock' She replied. 'And it's Eve if you don't mind'

'I do mind' he answered, looking at her. She looked back at him, and for a moment it felt like time was standing still as they looked at each.

'Oh?' Eve said, breaking the moment, but still keep her eyes fixed on him.

'I prefer Evelyn. Evelyn Hudson' He smiled, saying her name slowly, his rich voice making her name sound almost magical. She exhaled slowly as she remembered she had drawn in a breath as he spoke her name, a tiny giggle escaping her lips. Sherlock noticed a smudge of flour on her cheek, and raised his hand to wipe it away but changed his mind with his hand in mid air. Eve looked at him, her eyes locked on him in confusion. He changed his mind again, and wiped the smudge away with his thumb, his fingers resting gently on her jaw line just above her scar, her skin soft and warm beneath his fingers. His hand lingered for a fraction too long and she jerked away, her hand rising to cover her scar, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to work out what had just happened.

His fingers were only millimetres away from her scar, almost touching. It was the first time since it had happened that anyone but doctors had touched that area, and as much as it freaked her out she could feel a tingle where his fingers were only just seconds again. She subconsciously raised her hand to where his had been, her mind running on overdrive. Why was he so bloody difficult to read? She had only met him twice since she'd moved in, and it was like he was two different people. He fascinated her but also annoyed him beyond words, but one thing that never changed was that she couldn't stop thinking about him. And now, he was smiling at her, saying he liked her full name and wiping flour off her cheek…it was all too much at once! She couldn't breathe around him.

'I need to go' she mumbled, quickly turning around and fighting the urge to run. She shut her door quickly, leaning back onto it with a sigh. She couldn't explain why she was acting so irrational, he had only wiped flour of her cheek but she completely freaked out like an idiot and now he must think she's completely mental. She knew she thought that. Sherlock seemed like the type of person she'd get along with, she loved clever people, people who see could have proper conversations with, and someone who would completely understand everything about her was a bloody miracle to come across and she had just made that very person believe she was an irrational idiot!

Sherlock watched in interest and confusion as Eve dashed off suddenly into her flat, leaving only a faint trance of her perfume in her wake. He wanted to go after her but knew it was because of him she had quickly left. He didn't fully understand why, the opposite sex were always a little bit on the confusing side to him, but he knew it was had a least something to do with him touching her face, he could tell by the way she had jerked away and quickly covered her scar, something which he had become to realise had come around by the hands of someone she trusted. It was obvious by the way how a simple gesture had completely freaked her out; he couldn't understand though, how anyone would want to do something like that to her. She was without the doubt one of the most remarkable people he had ever met, she was clearly clever, on the same level as him, but yet she was still so thoughtful and kind, her love for her Gran was plain as day. And she was so carefree, despite the obvious fact that she had bad memories she was running from, and she was beautiful, more beautiful than anyone he had ever known. Simply remarkable. He hesitated for a moment at the bottom of the stairs, wanting to go and check on her, but remembering it was because of him she had gone, walked up to his flat.

A gentle tap on her door bought her out of her thoughts and she opened it to find her Gran standing there looking worried.

'Are you okay Evelyn? You left rather sudden' Mrs Hudson, walking into the flat. She was still amazed at what her granddaughter had done to the place; it didn't even look like the same flat anymore.

'Yer, I'm perfectly fine' Eve lied, closing the door. 'I had to check on a something' she walked into the kitchen, her Gran close behind.

'If you're sure my dear' Mrs Hudson smiled, her concern for Eve not going away.

'I'm perfectly fine, I promise' Eve smiled back, wrapping her Gran into a hug. 'Now, come on, I have a little surprise for you' She lend her Gran into the kitchen and handed her the flowers.

'Oh Evelyn, you shouldn't have' Mrs Hudson beamed, melting away Eve's previous thoughts, a happy relief for her.

'No, you deserve them. See them as a thank you for helping me out once again' Eve replied, peeking into the oven to see how the baking was getting along. 'And there's lemon cake in the oven, almost done'

'Oh Evelyn, you are simply wonderful' Mrs Hudson replied, wiping away a tear. 'I'll just go place these in mine, and then come upstairs, you should get to know your neighbours, they are lovely really. Even if Sherlock can be a bit off, it's just part of who he is my dear.'

'I'll be up in about ten, Gran, I'll bring the cake' Eve answered, mulling over her Gran's last words. Sherlock was a little bit more than off, than was without a doubt true. She had never met anyone quite like him, and she had met some real characters in her time.

After changing out of her previous outfit into a pair of skinny jeans and silk top, Eve grabbed the cake and headed up to 221B. She had managed to block away her thoughts from early until she was able to understand them rational, and was looking forward to getting to know Sherlock and John. She didn't know many people in London, so getting to know her neighbours seemed like a good place to start. And hopefully the interview she had lined up for next week would lead to a few more friends; this time around she was going to do things right. She knocked the door, to which her Gran opened and welcomed her in. Sherlock was sat in a chair by the fireplace, his hands in a prayer like position, thinking about something by the blank expression on his face as he stared off into the kitchen. John was sitting at the desk on his laptop, typing up something on what looked like a blog. He noticed Eve and smiled, closing the laptop down.

'Lovely to meet you again Eve' John smiled, offering her the seat opposite Sherlock, who was still staring off into the distance. 'Don't mind him, he's always like this'

'I've met worse people, believe me' Eve replied, handing the cake to her Gran and sitting down, turning the chair so she wasn't facing Sherlock completely. She took in the room as she barely noticed anything when she first came up here on the day she moved in. She noticed the kitchen was full of things that certainly didn't belong in a kitchen and a Cluedo board was stabbed into the wall. Sherlock watched her silently, as she observed his home. Her eyes lingered on the bookcase, taking in the titles with a small smile on her face.

'You have an interesting taste' She mused, her eyes still on the bookcase. 'I made Lemon cake for my Gran, if anyone would like a piece' she smiled at John and Sherlock, working out how two men who were pretty different managed to live together, or rather, how John managed to live with Sherlock.

As her Gran handed out the cake and they all tucked into it, Eve began to relax. It was good to feel normal for once, sitting eating cake and getting to know people, not running scared, trying to fight away the memories. She knew the memories would never fade, they would always be there, and she knew that one day she would most likely bump into him again but right now she didn't care, she felt normal. And it felt amazing. She was just a normal twenty something starting a new life in London, getting to know new people. The way her life was supposed to be, even if she weren't normal herself.

'So Eve, any plans now you're in London?' John asked, settling back into the chair after helping Mrs Hudson clear up the plates.

'Not many at the moment' Eve replied. 'I'm just taking each moment as it comes, getting my feet back on the ground first. A job at some point would be good too'

'Understandable.' John smiled, Eve noticing his eyes lingers on her scar, just like everyone else's did, something she hated but was going to have to get used to, somehow. 'So Europe? Must had been a great adventure'

'In some aspects' Eve laughed, trying not to linger on the memories of her travels. 'It was great at first, but you know, you make mistakes and they always crept up and screw you over at some point.'

'A mistake that ended with that scar' Sherlock mused, finally coming out of his thoughts and joining the conversation. He had tried to ignore her presence in his living room, but it was impossible, there was something about her that made her hard to ignore. Something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

Eve looked around for her Gran, and when she noticed she was busy singing to herself as she cleared up the kitchen, she turned back to look at Sherlock.

'Yes.' she replied simply, looking him directly in the eye. 'Probably the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm yet to know whether it's one I completely regret'

Sherlock looked at her with interest; he knew exactly why this was. There's only one type of mistake people struggle to decide whether or not to regret it, Love. Fools would give themselves to whoever declared their love for them, often false in the hope of other things, which ended more often than less, in tears.

'I know what you're thinking' Eve said, interrupting his thoughts.

'Oh?'

'How could someone like me fall in love, why waste my mind on such a thing as love.'

She looked away for a moment; she had often thought this before she had fallen in love herself. Why waste yourself on someone that would end up hurting you. But when you fall, like she did, it's unexpected, out of the blue, rational thoughts go out of the window and your heart takes over. It's often for the worst, but sometimes for the best, but at the start you never know which it could be and that's why you give yourself up freely to the motions of love, no matter what how it may end, you never think of the end. Especially the end that Eve had experienced.

'Yes, Love is only a weakness, I only need to look at John's relationships to see that' Sherlock smiled, as John rolled his eyes and pretended to ignore Sherlock.

'I'll have to disagree. Love may be a weakness, a disadvantage. But when it's real, it's a disadvantage worth having. It may make you weak, but it makes you stronger, however it ends' Eve replied, a smile playing on her lips, the look on Sherlock's face making it hard not to laugh, he looked completely bemused.

'That may be so' he eventually answered, returning Eve's Smile. 'But you said when it's real. How do you know when it's real?'

'If I knew, I wouldn't be sitting here with my scar' she answered with an edge to her voice, the truth of her words stinging. She had felt like it was real at first, but then everything changed and that made her doubt everything, even herself. She weren't sure anymore if he had been real or a liar from the start, the thought was often too much to bear, she had spent so much of her life with him, she couldn't handle the fact that all of it could have been a lie.

Sherlock looked at Eve thoughtfully, noticing how her eyes lost their entire spark when she spoke about her time in Europe and love. It was clear that whoever hurt her scarred her more than what showed on the surface. Despite her happy, friendly mask she was still healing from whatever happened, and though he had no idea why, he wanted to comfort her, make that person pay for what they had done. It made no sense to him why he felt like this, but ever since she entered his life; his mind was full of irrational thoughts like this one to comfort her. A moment of silence pasted between them, both deep in their thoughts. Eve sighed, trying to think of something to distract herself from her thoughts.

'Sorry' Sherlock replied, breaking the silence. .

'Its fine, I suppose I should be used to people asking about it by now' Eve gently sighed, softly smiling at Sherlock. 'It's just sometimes hard to know that you're forever going to be different, even when you're already different, you know?'

'I do' He answered, resting his chin on his clasped hands thoughtfully. 'But who would choose to be normal?'

'Me.' Eve laughed, her smile reaching her eyes, making them twinkle. 'I love who I am, but after my experiences, a bit of normal would be good'

'You've moved to the wrong place if you're looking for normal' Sherlock laughed back, his deep laugh making Eve smile even more, it felt good to smile.

'So it seems, realised that when I first moved in, so called detective, carrying a harpoon covered in blood, completely normal' Eve laughed again, her cheeks aching from all the laughing she'd had done in the past few days, she hadn't laughed like this much in what felt ages, it felt good to have a reason to laugh again. Sherlock laughed too, he couldn't help it, there was something about Eve, and she had an infectious personality you just couldn't resist, not matter how hard you tried.

'How long have my Gran and John been gone?' Eve asked when she stopped laughing; looking around the room to find that she was completely alone with Sherlock.

'I dunno' Sherlock answered. 'This seems to happen a lot to me.' He smiled at Eve, who smiled back, fighting back laughter. But one look at each other and the laughter started again.

And they both realised at that moment, they had finally found somebody who understood them for who they were.

It was the beginning of a friendship that would shape their lives.


	4. Chapter 4 The Return

As Eve finally got into bed later that night, she couldn't help but smile happily. They had talked for hours, long after John returned and went to bed and her Gran popped up to say goodnight, they had carried on with their conversation, lost in a world completely of their own. They had talked about everything, Childhoods and parents, School life and University, Everything about themselves and anything else that came up. She had laughed more than she ever had, even let out a few tears as she remembered her mum. And with every word her first impression of him became to fade away, as she began to like him, find a friend in him that she could never find with anyone else. And she couldn't help but fall haplessly for his eyes; they were just too breathtakingly stunning. But all the irrational thoughts were gone, he was her friend, someone she could finally be herself around and it felt like she can relax for once in this hard, cold world, and let her walls completely down. It usually took people months to get even a little peek behind her walls, but he had just walked in and knocked them down, but she didn't care.

Sherlock stood by the window looking at the early morning world go by, smiling. He had given up on sleep for tonight, every time he had tried, all he could think of was the past couple hours he had spent speaking to Evelyn, her laugh echoing in his mind. She was fascinating, most people crumbled after only one disaster, but she had been through several and didn't show any signs of weakness, expect one. The memory of her ex, even though she never mentioned his name or much about what happened, he could see it her eyes, that the pain was still raw, still haunting her. But despite this, she was still full of life, still so normal. but not normal, normal was too plain a word for her. she was extraordinary, she cared about others passionately, her mind sharp and clever, her bubbly personality infectious, her strength & self-power awe inspiring and she was beautiful. Even though he wasn't one for matters of the heart and all the complicated baggage that came with it, he couldn't ignore the fact she was beautiful, only a idiot would fail to notice that. He turned from the window, stretching out as he walked towards the kitchen.

Eve woke with a scream, bolting upright in her bed. Her body was soaked in cold sweat, her heart beating furiously against her chest, her breaths tight and painful in her throat. She closed her eyes, forcing her lungs and heart painfully back into sync as she bit down on her lip, trying to fight back any more screams. She rubbed her face, her cheeks clammy from the sweat, a tiny drop dripping from her hands onto her lips, the salty taste filling her mouth. She fall back into the pillows, but quickly jumped out of bed when she realised they were just as soaked as she was. She had to stop this from happening, she had to get past the nightmares. She walked to the bathroom, peeling off her sweat soaked night-shirt from her clammy skin.

She turned the shower onto its strongest setting, turning the temperature up so the room filled with steam, fogging up the mirror and window. The last thing she needed know was to see her reflection. As she stepped into the steaming water, she let out a loud sigh that was half scream as the water poured over her head. She could still see his dark eyes boring into her, like he was standing there, watching her with his cruel, taunting eyes. She whacked her fist against the wall in frustration, instantly regretting it as pain shot thru her whole arm. She shook it about, running her hands over her hair, her fingers lingering on her scar for a fraction of a second. She reached for her shampoo, pushing the nightmare and the memory as far as she could out of her mind.

'I am not in the mood for your shit today' she muttered to herself, the smell of cherry blossom scenting the steam around her. She breathed in deeply, washing away the traces of the nightmare, refusing to let it cling onto her like a second skin and take over her day. She wasn't letting a memory, no matter how terrible, rule her life. She was starting afresh. And that meant fighting the nightmares back.

Just then, her phone started to ring. She quickly hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her as she walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the dressing table chair as she answered her phone.

'Hello, can I speak to Evelyn Hudson please?' a woman asked.

'Speaking.' Eve replied, looking in the mirror, her hair was still slicked back from the shower, her neck exposed, but thanks to the heat of the shower, her skin was pink, making the scar look almost invisible.

'Oh great, that's wonderful' the woman replied, her happiness apparent in the slight rise of her voice. 'I'm Molly Hooper, calling from St Bart's hospital. You had an interview scheduled with the pathology department for next Wednesday?'

'Yes, um, is the vacancy still available?' Eve asked, swiping a brush thru her hair.

'well actually, we've been doing interviews with the people we short listed, and um, well there only you and five others, and out of those five only two who we liked but one recently had to move… sorry, I'm rambling, I do that sometimes' Molly sighed down the phone, making Eve smile, she was exactly the same. 'Basically this morning, there was a recommendation on your behalf, and we've decided we don't need to interview you any further, the job's yours if you want it'

'Oh wow, that's brilliant, that's actually made my day' Eve laughed, jumping a little in her seat with excitement. 'Molly, thank you so much, I seriously needed news like this today'

'No problem, you were the most skilled out of the others anyway, and this recommendation just sealed the deal' Molly replied.

'Sorry, you never said, who was it from?' Eve asked.

'We don't know ourselves, it just was there waiting on desk next to your CV.' Molly answered. 'Can you come in on Monday, just to show you around and fill out all the forms and then you can start whenever I've been told'

'Yes, that's fine. Thanks again, Molly, See you on Monday' Eve smiled, placing the phone down on the dresser when Molly hung up.

Eve squealed in delight, jumping up from her chair and victory dancing around her bedroom, a huge smile spreading across her face. Her heart racing with joy. She opened her wardrobe, running a finger across the different fabrics as she drifted off in her thoughts. She was excited to finally be doing what she trained for at University, getting back to the original plans she made for when she had finished travelling. Her parents, especially her Dad, would be particularly proud of her if he could see her now. Finally doing the job he supported her every step of the way, always encouraging her mind, always so proud of his girl. She smiled sadly at the memory of her dad, she would always miss him. He'd never been there to walk her down the aisle, or hold his first grandchild like he had so longed to do, but she knew that he was always there, in her heart and behind each of her decisions, guiding her own and believing in her.

She pulled out a long sheer black skirt and an old Beatles t-shrit, deciding on a no fuss, casual look to match her relaxed mood. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, but catching glimpse of her scar changed her mind and let her down, deciding loose curls suited this look better anyway. She walked into her main room, pulling her laptop out from the bookcase drawers and firing it up. She had noticed John writing on a blog yesterday and was curious to find out more. Loading up the internet, she typed John Watson into the search bar, several newspaper articles about him and Sherlock appeared and just under these, a link to his blog. Opening it up, she laughed gently at the picture of Sherlock on there, she was going to have to tease him about that, it was too funny not to.

She flicked through the pages, reading how John & Sherlock first met, laughing away as John wrote about Sherlock not knowing that the earth revolves around the sun, reading the cases with vivid interest and intrigue. She scrolled down the page. Reading intensely. She clicked for the next page, a smile spreading across her lips as she decided that she had made the best choice ever by going to live on Baker Street. She knew for a fact that she without a doubt going on a case with them, she had a feeling Sherlock wouldn't say no either.

The next page loaded up, her smile dropping as she noticed something that made her blood freeze.

'No, it can't be right, please be wrong' She muttered to herself, slowly breathing out. She looked again, but it was still there. It was him. Her ex, the reason she had a deep scar on her neck. 'Not you, not here, no!' She whispered darkly, bringing her hands towards her face in a prayer like position. She rested her chin on her thumbs, exhaling shakily as she read the rest of the blog post. It was him; there was no doubt about it. She closed her eyes, a tear pushing its way through her eyelashes, no matter how far she ran she would never escape him, he would always be there, waiting for her. She knew she ran the risk of bumping into him again by moving to London, where he was, but this was too much, too close to home.

She needed to speak to Sherlock.

She closed her laptop quickly, jumping out of her chair and running out of her flat into the corridor, the stone floor cold on her bare feet. Her skirt floating around her legs with each step.

'Sherlock. You in?' She called, running up the stair. She reached the top just as a man walked out of the flat. As he turned, her blood froze as she realised who it was.

'Oh now, this is an unexpected delight.' The man smiled, watching her intensively. 'My little Eve, what a pleasure, you saved me the energy of finding you myself.'

It was him.

The man whose face haunted her dreams night after night.

The mad man whose name made her shiver.

The man from John's Blog.

Her Ex.

James Moriarty.


	5. Chapter 5 A Grimm Truth

'You' Eve whispered heavily, her eyes narrowing in a mixture of hate and fear.

'Me' he replied, the Irish accent that once made her smile, now making her cold throughout. His expression darkened, a twisted smile slowly growing.

Before he could react, Eve turned and bolted down the stairs, her heart racing as adrenaline kicked in, he was hot on her trail though, grabbing her wrist tightly as she reached her door. He twisted sharply, causing her to cry out in pain.

'Now, are you going to be polite and let me in, or am I going to have to hurt you further? He whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin. He tightened his grip on her wrist, a silent warning not to tempt him. She knew she had no other choice but to do as he said, until she could find a way to escape him. she took a step forward, trying to show how much she was shaking, pushing her door open, taking baby steps into her flat, James closely following in her, his eyes observing everything. She was thankful that her Gran went out for the morning.

'Like what you've done with the place' He stated, closing her door silently behind her, twisting the lock with a sharp twist as he let go off Eve's wrist as he knew she had realised there was no escaping, she was completely alone with him. Her body wanted to scream for help or try to escape but her mind knew this was completely pointless; it would only make this more enjoyable for James. She knew how this would end, he said he would find her & she had made it stupidly easy for him without either realising, but she refused to go without a fight, she would bring him down with her if she had to go. She steadied her breathing, and he turned to face her, she was ready for whatever would happen.

He smiled at her, Eve refusing to back down as she stared back, her face blank, hiding the chaotic mixture of emotions that was trying to control her at that moment. He stepped closely slowly, each step backing Eve towards the wall. She stopped moving when the wall was only a step away, James still walking up to her until they were almost touching. She looked up at him, refusing to break the stare despite she was now too close to him for her own comfort, her blank expression slowly breaking as each moment passed. Sensing her fear. James laughed wildly, his eyes dancing with a crazy light that made Eve's calm front completely break down, she tried to move so he wasn't so close to her but he quickly grabbed her wrist again, slamming her with force into the wall behind her.

Her head hit the wall with a sickening thud, making her head spin. He leaned up close to her, his face so close to hers she could feel his breath on her cheek. She looked away, not wanting to see those eyes up this close.

'Oh Eve, My little Eve, what a disappointment you have been' He whispered, a sadness passing over his eyes briefly, but quickly turning back to the cold, crazy rage that they contained before. 'I had such great plans for us, but you had to just go and spoil all my fun!'

She turned her head away, fighting for control of herself and trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She would not let him see how afraid she was. She didn't want to go like this, alone and afraid.

'I see my little reminder not to mess with me is healing, going to live a pretty big scar' he smiled, his eyes manic and dark baring into her as he roughly pulled head back to face him.

He ran a finger slowly down her scar, her body exploding in icy fire at his touch. She tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but he just laughed and pushed her back into the wall harder.

'Keep fighting all you want Eve, you know I like it rough' he laughed wildly, grabbing her wrists again and held them above her head with so much force she screamed out in silent anguish, only causing him to laugh even wilder.

'I Have missed you Eve, missed that lithe body of yours' he smiled with a glint in his eyes she couldn't read. He freed one of his hands, running it down her side, sending sharp shivers through every inch of her. 'Missed your smell, your taste. Why did you have to disappoint me? We could have been unstoppable. How about we start again, bring London to its knees?' He laughed his face getting close to hers again. She closed her eyes, steadying her breathing. She wasn't going to give into the hold he had over her, not anymore. She finally had the life she wanted and he was not going to take that away from her.

She opened her eyes again, and looked at him again, taking in everything about him. So much was the same but now she saw him so differently, despised him, pitied him but no longer loved him, that man she loved was gone. The man in front of her wasn't the James who had swept her off her feet, who opened her eyes to everything she had once ignored. She would never forget him, but that man was gone, replaced with what he was now. She felt nothing but hate for now.

'I'd rather die,' she stated, her voice growing in strength with every word. 'Than have anything to do with you again.' His expression darkened again, his smile quickly turning into a twisted Snarl.

'Oh you will, in time,' he hissed, his voice thick with menace, his eyes burning into her. 'But first I have great plans for your new neighbour.' He placed a rough kiss upon her lips, a thousand memories flooding through her body at his touch. 'See you around Eve.' He laughed again, pulling her away from the wall and pushing her to the ground, her body shaking as he unlocked the door and walked out of her flat.

Her fingers rose to the lips, the memories still flashing before her eyes. Every single kiss that had passed between them over the years, from the first to the last, fresh in her mind, as they were all happening at once at that moment. Her breath caught in her throat, as she tried to shake the memories. Thick tears began to fall silently down her cheeks, as her body shook violently as she bought her knees into her chest. She hated him! She had been so strong, felt so strong until he kissed her, bringing her to her knees with memories of what was and could have been. Suddenly furious, she stood up, quickly opening her safe, and carefully pulling out her father's gun. She had keep it simply as a memory, and just in case James ever returned. She was not going to let him destroy her.

She stepped out into the hallway, gun poised in position in her hands, determination to not to be his plaything winning over her nerves. He was just by the staircase, facing her as if waiting.

'I won't let you control me no more' She hissed, hatred making her voice stronger than she felt. 'I am not some doll for you to play with and dispose of when you get bored.'

'I never said you was' he smiled, completely unfazed by the gun pointing at him. 'You were more than that Eve, you were mine. And you always will be, you can't fight it.' She snarled in respond, refusing to back down. 'You-Will-Always-Be-MINE!' he stated the words slowly, the smile never faltering from his face.

'I am not yours, not anymore.' She replied, her eyes narrowing as she looked at. 'I stop being yours when you choose this life over me! If you think I'd ever come back to you, you are seriously mistaken.'

'Shot me then, shot me if I'm wrong' he smirked, his eyes dancing with the same madness that in Paris. She raised the gun, a shake running violently through her arm. She swore under her breath, trying to steady her hand. 'You won't shot me, because you will always see our times together. You will always be mine, my little Eve.' The shake spread through her body, forcing her to her knees. She watched as he laughed, walking out into the street, her opportunity gone.

She bowed her hand, shame spreading through her. She hated him, more than anything, but there will always be that part of her that is controlled by him, the part that remembers the James he was, the James she loved. She burst into hopeless tears, leaning against the staircase as he body shook with each sob, the ground completely crumbling beneath her feet. One day I will be strong enough, she promised herself, and he will regret this moment. She gave into the sobs completely, dropping the gun at her feet.


	6. Chapter 6  A Friend in Need

As soon as he reached the front door, Sherlock knew something was wrong. The door was open slightly, and he could hear a soft sobbing from behind the door. Pushing the door open carefully, he stepped inside, John closely behind. He spotted Evelyn hurdled into herself by the staircase, sobs rocking her body gently, and the gun by her feet.

Evelyn heard footsteps towards her, and thinking he had come back to taunt her some more, grabbed the gun and pointed it forward looking up to see the blurry outline of Sherlock and John. She rubbed her eyes clearing her vision as they stood still, watching her carefully.

'Eve, why do you have a gun?' John asked cautiously, taking a slow step towards her. Without any warning, she crumbled back into the sobs, dropping the gun again. Her body shook with each sob, as everything became too much all at once. It felt like every part of her was breaking and became hysterical, the pain overtaking her and blocking out the world around her. She heard voices around her calling her, but she didn't answer, she couldn't answer. She felt someone carefully pick her up and carry her slowly towards her flat.

'Place her on the sofa, Sherlock' John answered a question Eve barely heard, grabbing a blanket from the armchair and placing it around her as Sherlock gently lowered her to the sofa. She pulled the blanket around herself, trying to vanish into it.

'Here, drink this' Sherlock asked, his voice softer than usual. 'John says it'll calm you down.' He placed a mug of water in her hands and she slowly put it to her lips, taking slow, soothing sips till the sobs subdued and began to feel calmer.

'Where's the gun? It's my father's' She whispered, her voice thick from crying. 'I need it just in case he comes back.'

'Who?' Sherlock asked, settling himself down in the armchair nearest her.

'James' she replied, fresh tears threatening to fall at just the mention of his name. 'James Moriarty.' She heard John trying to hide his shook, as Sherlock leaned towards her, looking at her more intensively.

'Why did he…how do you know him?' John asked feeling confused. Eve took a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain but instead fresh tears began to flood down her cheeks silently as her body was once again overtaken by the pain. She felt so ashamed and embarrassed, that she was completely breaking down in front of people she had only known a few days. She hated that she appeared weak and vulnerable broken by a man, but that was how Moriarty made her feel. Every time she built up her walls, he'd find a way to break her back to her knees. Through nightmares, memories and now trespassing into the life she had started to rebuild for herself. She hated him! She had to find a way to break this hold he had on her.

She finally calmed down after Sherlock had made her a cup of tea and sent John to find Mrs Hudson, to keep her away until Eve was much calmer, Eve didn't want her Gran to worry. She thanked Sherlock for the tea, and excused herself so she could go freshen up. She closed the bathroom door, taking a moment to get her breath back in sync. She pushed her hair off her face and gathered it in her hands and tied it into a messy bun. She grimaced when she looked in the mirror, she looked a frightful mess, and her makeup was everywhere. She grabbed a make-up wipe, slowly wiping the mess away, leaving a blank canvas. She wished she could just simply wipe today away. She filled the sink with cold water, splashing her face several times to try and banish her red, sore eyes. She dried her face roughly, then taking a deep breath, walked back out into the main room. She could do this.

Sherlock heard the bathroom door close and looked up to see Evelyn walking back into the room. The first thing he observed was that she had removed her make-up, which bought out her English rose complexion to it's full beauty and make her look simply beyond beautiful. He also noticed that she had pulled her hair off her face, and how this showcased the strong, stunningly vivid green of her eyes.

She sat down on the opposite armchair, tucking her legs neatly under her. She smiled softly at Sherlock, taking a deep breath.

'Okay, where do you want me to start' She sighed, keeping eye contact.

'At the beginning, if it isn't too hard' Sherlock asked, resting his head lightly on his hands, trying to focus his mind on what she was about to say only, not how beautiful she was. Something he couldn't help but notice, no matter how hard he tried not to.

She took another deep breath, moving her eyes away from his as she began recounting the events that had led up to today, taking pauses every now and then, to steady her breathing and stop any flashbacks from forming too vividly in her mind. Despite this, she could still see clearly in her mind the first time they had met.


	7. Chapter 7 The Tale of James & Eve

She remembered exactly how they had met. She was a headstrong first year student at University, her nose always buried deeply in a book, even when walking to lectures. It was how they had met. She was completely absorbed into Frankenstein, her mind full of the wonders of the story, not paying attention to where she was going when she walked straight into him, knocking both their folders all over the floor. She had blushed violently with embarrassment. He had helped her gather up the folders, and introduced himself as James. She remembered his soft, Irish accent and how genuine his smile had been that day.

He was the one who pursued her; she was too wrapped up in her studies and had just started to enjoy student life properly, to even consider starting a relationship. He had taken him over a year but he was persistent and in the end, she agreed to go on a date with him. He had taken her to a midnight street performance of Frankenstein in Convent Garden. He was charming and clever and she felt she could relax around him, someone she could share who she really was with. He was a few years older than her but it didn't faze her, boys the same age of her were too immature to even being considered as dates.

Several months passed, and she grew to like him even more and soon they were a couple, almost inseparable. They would spend hours just talking, deep in conversations that would confuse anyone else but them. When she finished University, she decided she wanted to travel for a bit. James was tied down with his 'work' in London, something that had never really come up in their conversations, it wasn't important to her what he did, she loved him and that was the only important thing to her.

So after the perfect summer that went too quick, they said goodbye as she left for a year long trip to America with her best friend, Lara. During the year, they had begun to drift apart, Eve only hearing from him once a week and then even less than that at times. She returned to England for a few months briefly, during which time her father passed away. As an only child, she was left everything and at her father's funeral, she decided she wanted to put her inheritance to good use by continuing travelling, possible working abroad, before finding permanent work in London. With her relationship with James fizzling out, she decided that now was the perfect time to continue her travels. She called time on their relationship, and set out to travel Europe for the next two years of her life.

She had sold her family's country house in the first few months, so she could comfortable live in Europe and enjoy the trip like a regular tourist. She put money aside for her return to London and sent 6 months travelling all over Europe, spending a couple of weeks in each stop. She fell in love with Italy, decided them to spend another 6 months just in Italy, exploring it in detail.

It was during her few months in Italy that James got back in touch. He said he had an idiot, allowing others things to come before her and wanted a second chance, even willing to move to whereas she wanted to be. She still remembered the times they had spent together and still missed him after all the time apart, so she agreed to give it another go. Two weeks later, she met him at the airport and it was like they'd never been apart. He was the same always, but there was a new darkness to him, something she couldn't quite place her finger on so she chose to believe it was just her imagination.

But she began to notice a completely different side to him, sometimes it was like he had been replaced by a complete stranger. Late night phone calls, raised voices during these calls, snapping people they didn't know when little things didn't go his way. He still treated her with the same care and love as always, treating her like a princess, always spoiling her but she knew something was up and she confronted him one night. He told her he still had a job in London still that was worth to much to even considering quitting, just some of his colleagues was mind-numbingly stupid and it angered him.

He apologized for his recent behaviour and one night, presenting her with a stunning blue diamond silver ring, not an engagement ring but a promise to her to not let things come between them and to show her how much he meant it, had rented them a place in Rome, because he knew Rome held special meanings to Eve. She was still uncertain, but she wanted to believe his words more than anything, so she had slipped on the ring onto her right hand and moved to Rome with him.

It was in Rome, a month or so after arriving, that she realised the heart-breaking truth. One night she overheard him planning, his words making her blood run cold. She never slept that night, he mind haunted by the words he had spoken which such malice over the phone, knowing the man she loved was slowly drifting away from her. When he left the next morning, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, she cried for hours her heart breaking, overwhelmed by his betrayal. He had no idea that she knew, and she decided to keep it that way, waiting for the right moment, still trying to make herself believe that this was all her imagination though she knew this was just the thoughts of a fool. She kept a suitcase hidden, waiting for the day she would had to walk away, the day she could no longer fake anymore. Then one day, after he returned from a visit back to London, roughly three months later he gave her the push she was waiting for.

It was a Tuesday, she remembers it vividly. He was in a good mood and promised to take her out to her favourite restaurant later on. He said he was busy today and asked her to take something to the bank for him. He handed her an envelope and passed her coat, nothing unusual until she put the coat on and noticed it felt heavy on the left side. She waited for him to leave, and then quickly pulled out a heavy square parcel from her pocket with a envelope attached. She pulled open the envelope, her hands shaking violently as she pulled out a coded letter. She recognised the code, but her heart already shattered enough, she didn't want to decode it and find out what he was trying to drag her into. She knew the moment was now, so she grabbed her suitcase, quickly filling it and fled to the airport. Not wanting to wait around, she got on the first flight out, not caring where she was going as long as it was away from him.

The first flight was to Paris, and as she took off leaving Rome behind, she crawled up into herself, tears slightly silently as she thought of everything they had been through together and how little she meant to him in the end. She had always noticed something dark stirring across his eyes at times but she had no idea how much it controlled him, or how long he had been the way he was. She cried harder as a thought so hard to process clouded her mind… Was he always like this? Was the James she thought she knew even real or just a mask?

She booked herself into a hotel in Paris, and never left her room for a whole month. Too exhausted by it all to even move, she heard nothing from James, something she knew wasn't a good sign but she couldn't be bothered to be worried about anything anymore. She felt completely useless, how had she failed to notice who he really was, but she still couldn't make himself believe he had always been that way. She rose from her slumber in early November, slowly waking up from her broken state and decided she had to get her life back on track. She threw away everything that reminded her of him, apart from the ring. Eventually though, on Valentine's Day, she stood by the river watching the world go by consumed by the emotion and joy of each other company, she looked down at the ring with disgust. It meant nothing to her now, just an empty promise. She took it off and flung it into the river, ready to start over.

She walked back to her hotel, feeling the pain fading with every step. He will always be there in her mind, but now was the time to forgot and be herself again. She stepped into her room, but before she could put a light on someone grabbed her from behind, holding a knife up to her throat. The lamp turned on and James was sitting in the chair in the corner, a crooked, twisted smile on his face.

'Eve, a pleasure as always' He laughed, watching her closely. 'If you promise not to scream, my friend here will let you go so we can talk in private.'

'I won't scream' she whispered, and in an instant the man let her go and she fell to her knees, rubbing her throat. She heard the man leave and it was just her and James alone in the room. He was now standing, observing her with a twisted interest.

'Where's your ring Eve?' He asked, his voice rising in pitch.

'I threw it in the river' she replied, trying to avoid eye contact with him but still watching him just as closely.

'Do you know how much THAT-WAS-WORTH?' He raged, his face twisting in anger.

'Worthless to me! Just like your promises! I overheard you once, planning something that repulsed me, but I choose not to say anything, hoping that the James I loved wasn't completely gone.' Eve cried trying hard not to cry in front of him.

'But then you used me, placing something in my pocket thinking I wouldn't notice and I knew them that it was all just a lie! I don't even know anymore if this is how you have always been or not!'

'I thought you wouldn't mind, you were only going to have to pass a parcel on! Made to look like a mugging so it would distract the guards so the plan could go ahead' He hissed his eyes dark.

'ONLY? ONLY?' Eve screamed, anger taking over. 'Who the hell are you! I wish so hard I could say I wish I never met you but I can't, I just wish I had left you sooner!'

Without any warning, his hand struck her hard across the cheek, causing her to lose her balance and stumble into the bed. Her cheek felt like it was on fire and the shock broke her hold over the tears as they became to fall.

'I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You need to learn I don't like it when people screw my plans up!' He finished with a shout, roughly pulling her up and pushing her into the waiting arms of the other man, who had silently re-entered the room. His grip was stronger on her this time.

'I have thought long and hard about how I could make you pay for what you did' He slowly mused, his eyes twinkling with a craziness that made her start to fear for her life. 'Maybe burn you, throw you from a building, drown you maybe. But each one is just not good enough for you!' His voice went all high pitched again and the distorted smile that played on his lips made her squirm, trying to find a way of escape. 'So my friend here is going to give you a permanent reminder that I do not like being messed with, and one day, I will find you again and I-WILL-FINISH-YOU!' He spat the last words individually each filled with so much malice her body shook, his eyes never leaving hers, unblinking as he smiled at her.

'Anywhere but the face, it's too beautiful for even me to taint' He ordered to the man holding Eve, handing him a short hunters knife before sitting back down in the chair. She tried to break free, but the man holding her was too strong and picked her up off her feet, she tried to kick free but failed hopelessly. The man held the knife up to her neck, teasing the blade slowly over her skin, scratching the surface. She gasped in pain as he lowered the blade closer to her skin, pricking her skin finely. Then after stopping just below her right ear. He placed the blade hard enough on her skin so it broke through, the pain causing her to scream as James sat silently watching.

She tried to reach behind and stop the man but his other arm was crushing her arms into her body. She felt big, wet tears fall down her cheeks, stinging as they fell onto the open wound, as slowly moved the blade to just above her jaw line by her cheek. He pulled the blade away sharply and chucked her onto the bed, and as silently as he had entered he left, leaving her alone with James again. She grabbed a t-shirt from the end of the bed, placing it on her neck trying to stem the blood flow as she choked on her tears.

'See you around Eve' James whispered, as he stood up and walked slowly out of the room, leaving her alone as she lost the tiny thread of control she had and became hysterical.

_Authors note:_

_I'm thinking about turning the tale of Moriarty and Evelyn into a full story, so please let me know what you think._

_Cheers,_

_Gemma _


End file.
